tpcffandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions
Pokémon Alpha Version (Japanese: ポケットモンスターアルファ Pocket Monsters Alpha) and Pokémon Omega Version (Japanese: ポケットモンスターオメガ Pocket Monsters Omega) are the primary paired versions of Generation VI. They are the first Pokémon RPG's to be in the main series released for the Nintendo Wii, also availble on the Nintendo 3DS. Alpha and Omega follow the trends set up by previous games in the series. Two player characters (one male and one female) travel a new region, Deltéo, on their Pokémon journeys. This region is inhabited by various Pokémon, and as with Pokémon Black and White Versions, none of those available prior to the clearing of the Battle Palace Royale Tournament have appeared prior to Alpha and Omega. The first of the new Pokémon to feature in these games, Januaron and Decembrewcus, were revealed on January 31, 2013 in CoroCoro magazine, and they were revealed in March of the same year to be the version mascots of the two games. The games' names were revealed on the official Japanese Pokémon website on June 10, and scans from the subsequent issue of the magazine were leaked on June 11. These scans revealed several new features for both the Nintendo 3DS and Wii versions of the games, including a more realistic level of 3D graphics than what was present in previous games on the Nintendo 3DS (because of the transfer of systems in the Nintendo DS line, the game is no longer viewed as an overworld with tiny sprites representing the human characters and NPC Pokémon, but everything is viewed at ground-level). In addition to the severely improved graphics on the Nintendo 3DS version of the game, a number of aesthetic changes have been made from previous generations. Due to the game's impressive 3D, Pokémon and their Trainers appear on the battlefield, fully animated and in full 3D. Camera movement is similar to that of the Wii version of the games, battles viewed at ground-level rather than from above as in past generations. Pokémon make their anime cries (as in the Wii version, granted sound is of better quality on the Wii) when they enter battle or faint, and they also run towards each other if performing a physical attack. There is minor voice acting for the male or female player character for words spoken multiple times over the course of the game (while the Wii version of the game is fully voiced, only lines that appear in-battle such as "Go, !" are voiced in the Nintendo DS versions). This is the first time since Pokémon Yellow Version that any form of voice acting has been present in a Pokémon game. Alpha and Omega (both versions) are compatible with all five Generation IV games, as well as Pokémon Black and White Versions of Generation V (although Pokémon can simply be transfered to the Wii in the Wii version of the games). Pokémon can be sent from Generation III games only if they've been transferred through Generation IV or V. The games (Wii and Nintendo 3DS versions) can also connect with one-another and to the Internet. Plot Features Differences Between the Wii and Nintendo 3DS Versions Wii Nintendo 3DS TWPD Standing for 'T'imed 'W'ireless 'P'okémon 'D'evice, the TWPD allows trainers to view the current time, as well as much more. It is very similar to the C-Gear of Generation V and the Pokétch of Generation IV. Pokémon Olympics Once a year (specific date not specified outside of the game), players may select one Pokémon to register in the Pokémon Olympics. This event pits players' Pokémon against those of NPC's and other players alike. Each Pokémon will face off in different athletic events that force the player to interact with the system, as well as use skills and strategy not ordinarily used (let alone useful) in the main game. This is also where an exercise aspect (similar to the PokéWalker of Generation IV) comes into play on the Wii version of the games. Players can train their Pokémon in special Gyms for a specific event against simulated opponents, later facing a "Gym Leader" of sorts to put their newly developed skills to the test against a master of the particular event they chose. Players also can find new Techniques for their Pokémon to use in order to gain advantages during the Olympics while in the Phantasmal Realm. Players take on the roles of their Pokémon during the Olympics, ridden by their Trainers as they race to cross the finish line. Each event is comprised of multiple levels, and only those who show the best skill in specified categories will be allowed to continue competing, similar to a tournament. This is determined based on Score, Skill, and Performance values determined by in-game referees. The ideas for the Pokémon Olympics are based on PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Great Adventure. Phantasmal Realm The Phantasmal Realm is very similar to the Dream World of Generation V. For the sake of convenience, it allows the player to leave the main game rather than force them to access the Internet. Once the main game has been left, players take their current party with them to a mysterious realm where up to three other players may join them on a quest to find rare Pokémon unique to the Phantasmal Realm, find rare items, and receive special gifts in a manner similar to Mystery Gift. Players simply need to exit the Phantasmal Realm through the Main Menu and restart the game system to be returned to the main game. There, they will find every item they found or Pokémon they caught accessible to them. Tournaments A new aspect of battle added to Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions is the Tournament. While similar to how things work in the Colosseums players must conquer to proceed through the game, players determine the rules themselves and battle in a variety of new areas. It is a way to earn special prizes and see the rarest of Pokémon, especially those unique to this style of battle. Available choices for rules include Pokémon-types encountered, limitations on usable attacks, et cetera. Players may team up with each other to take on a player-determined number of branches of NPC Trainers. Colosseums Colosseum Masters Battle Palace Royale New Pokémon Version-exclusive Pokémon Compatability Reception Trivia Category:Pokémon Alpha and Omega Versions